


too good to lose

by solyn



Series: you're the combination of everything i never had [4]
Category: Choices: Stories You Play, Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, M/M, blatant tooth rotting fluff, even tho it SHOULD be canon but either way i don't want to make them fight so instead, i guess now i have to tag this as, i'm just gonna end this mans (kaneko's) whole career, they go on ANOTHER date wow i know i'm spoiling them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solyn/pseuds/solyn
Summary: Logan and Colt experience the calm before the storm.





	too good to lose

**Author's Note:**

> this only got written because i had a massive depressive episode & i made my flatmate get artisinal waffles from the hole in the wall artisinal waffle store in my city and i was walking backward while talking to her and i ALMOST fell and she didn't catch me so if you enjoy this fic say thank u for her willingness to let me wipe the fuck out. as usual it's not beta'd but here u go

It had been a while since Colt had been a boyfriend.

 

Dating Logan was many things all at once. Half the time, Colt couldn’t pin down exactly how he felt, but one emotion prevailed. He was happy. Every time Logan was close enough that he could see the warmth in his dark eyes when he laughed at one of Ellie’s frankly terrible jokes, or when he witnessed the look of offended shock that overcame him when Ximena put a big hand on his head and ruffled his hair hard, or when he stood close enough that Colt could smell his cologne with his hip cocked just so, free hand dangling between them so that he could wrap his pinkie finger stealthily around Colt’s, his heart swelled with fondness so vehemently that it shocked him.

 

It hadn’t taken much coaxing for Colt to agree to date night in the cities. A small, perpetually anxious part of his brain reminded him that they could be caught by anyone, word could get around to his father and then it would all be over; but a larger part of him didn’t care. He couldn’t bring himself to do so, not when Logan brightened like Colt had single-handedly plucked the sun from the sky whenever he agreed to a date, not when he picked up on the way that Logan bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet while waiting in Tai’s driveway, not when he got to watch the neon lights of the city at night cast gorgeous lines of colour across Logan’s face, illuminating his twinkling eyes, kissing his long lashes and stroking the slope of his nose.

 

Logan shifted behind Colt, dragging him out of his thoughts. Suddenly, he was much more interested in the feeling of Logan’s lips brushing over his neck where it was barely exposed by the collar of the denim overshirt he’d stolen from him several days prior.

 

“I’m cold,” Logan whined, and Colt snorted, rocking back on the heels of his feet.

 

“I didn’t ask you to act as a windblock,” he said evenly, snickering as Logan groaned and pressed his face into the crook of Colt’s neck. He was wrapped around him like a protective blanket, fingers curling idly around Colt’s belt loops. Colt lifted a hand, gently sifting his fingers through Logan’s hair, swaying side to side impatiently as the waffle shop employee bustled about.

 

“This place better be as good as you were hyping it up to be,” Logan grumbled, “so much wasted time where we could’ve been making out.”

 

“We could be making out right now if you weren’t a coward.” Logan choked.

 

“One chocolate chip, one lemon meringue?” The waffle-employee called to the scattered throng of people standing idly outside of the little hole-in-the-wall establishment. Colt carefully pried Logan off of him, stepping forward to collect their waffles. He handed the chocolate chip one to Logan, the pair of them turning toward the sea.

 

“First of all,” Logan said, as Colt sawed at the corner of his waffle with the fork proffered by the waffle stand, “I was trying to be a gentleman so fuck you. Secondly… these do look really good, I’ll give you that.” Colt paused with the first bite of his waffle halfway to his mouth. Logan blinked at him, innocently. Colt sighed, and extended the fork toward Logan, who lit up instantly.

 

Carefully, Logan leaned forward, delicately closing his teeth over the morsel offered. Colt couldn’t help the fond smile that crept over his features as Logan chewed, thoughtfully, and then grinned.

 

“Man, I should have got the lemon meringue. That shit’s  _ good _ .”

 

“Told you,” Colt said, sawing off another portion for himself, “but to be fair, the chocolate chip ones are pretty good too, just pretty basic stuff to get from an artisanal waffle house.”

 

“Not sure you could call that a house,” Colt rolled his eyes as Logan used his fork to scoop some of the mousse atop his waffle into his mouth, “and chocolate chip waffles usually have chocolate chips in them, not on top of them with house-made chocolate sauce and chocolate mousse, or whatever that menu said.” Colt quirked a brow at him.

  
“Are you just complaining so I’ll give you a kiss as a consolation?”

 

“One hundred percent.” Logan’s grin was bright enough to light up several city blocks. Colt rolled his eyes, but nonetheless, he took a step closer to Logan and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Even as he pulled away, Logan’s gaze was already turning smitten.

 

The city descended quickly toward the pier, beachfront business all but deserted under the night sky. Even over the hum of traffic, the waves crashing against the shore were audible in a way that lulled Colt into a sense of safety. There was something about the ocean, about the push and pull, the inevitability of the waves. It was comforting to him, although he’d never been able to put his finger on why. A part of him thought that if he ever managed to, it would ruin part of the thrill.

 

“-so then I said that she just wasn’t taking into account the fact that Harry Potter only learned like… one spell. Every time he duels it’s just the same spell he doesn’t know anything else, so I think if I prepared to arm myself against that spell then I could  _ totally _ take him in a fight, easy.”

 

“You’d feel comfortable beating up a traumatised father of three?” Colt quirked a brow at Logan, watching him carefully as he half-skipped backward to face Colt as he spoke, stumbling occasionally against the slightly uneven wood.

 

“In this hypothetical we’re both mind-controlled to fight to the death.”

 

“Strange circumstances. What did Ellie say?”

 

“That I’m egregiously overconfident and that I couldn’t even win a fight against Luigi.”

 

“As in… the Mario brother?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well that’s fair,” Colt said, “his power is beyond comprehension.” Logan’s eyes widened as he gestured dramatically at Colt.

 

“That’s what I said!” He stumbled again, flailing unsteadily. Colt instinctively reached out a hand, fingers curling into the waistband of his pants and tugging him upright again. Logan went still as Colt held onto him, waffle balanced precariously in his free hand. It took him exactly six seconds to realize that Logan was grinning. His eyes narrowed.

 

“You were walking backwards specifically so I’d catch you, weren’t you?” Logan’s grinned widened to an extent that could only be described as ‘cheshire’.

 

“ _ Maaaaaaaaybe, _ ” he said, leaning even further back to test Colt’s grip on his pants. Colt locked eyes with him, and let go. Logan stumbled wildly, barely managing to stay upright as he choked out a bark of laughter. “God, you’re mean! You’re horrible!” He exclaimed, still laughing as he rounded on his boyfriend. He draped an arm around Colt’s shoulders, hand pushing into his hair as he dragged him in for a kiss.

 

Colt’s smile was too wide to fit against Logan’s properly, and it was more teeth than it was lips, but kissing Logan was never bad. Kissing Logan was his, and it was something just for them, where nothing else in the world mattered, and for that it would always be good. Colt’s hand came to rest on Logan’s hip, savouring in the warmth of his closeness as his boyfriend pressed small, insistent kisses against his lips, coaxing his grin into something more manageable.

 

“Hey,” he whispered, even though they were the only people around.

 

“Yeah?” Colt whispered back, opening his eyes to meet Logan’s.

 

“You’re really cute,” he said, “I’m glad you’re my boyfriend.”

 

“I’m glad you’re my boyfriend too,” Colt told him, leaning in to kiss him again. He pulled back, lacing their free hands together. “Come on, we should go to the end of the pier.”

 

“The stars aren’t any clearer out there you know,” Logan said, swinging their hands as they walked.

 

“I know, but I like it. There’s something… calming about it. Like you’re standing on the edge of the world, you know, and anything could be beyond it if you just took the step.”

 

“I think if you took the step you’d just find a lot of very cold water,” Logan snickered as Colt hip-checked him with a roll of his eyes, “but… I understand what you mean. You know… I’ve never left this city, much less this state. Sometimes I drive to the city limits and… look. Think about how much is out there that I don’t know about, that I haven’t experienced. And yet… I can’t really bring myself to leave.” Logan shrugged. “Weird, huh?”

 

“No, I get it. It’s a sense of familiarity, right? It’s hard to take that first leap. When my mom moved away, I was so angry at her for so long. She lives in a different city now, but when I come back from college… it’s always here, always to Tai. It’s home, you know? Even if I don’t have great memories here, it’s where I grew up. I know it like the back of my hand.”

 

Logan nodded, untangling his hand from Colt’s to down the last of his waffle with a singular wolfish chomp. He discarded the cardboard packaging and his fork into the nearest bin. Colt dumped his empty container alongside Logan’s, before they moved right to the end of the pier. Instantly, Logan laced his fingers with Colt’s again, bringing his hand to his lips to press a kiss across his knuckles.

 

“Would you come to me?” Colt asked, suddenly and Logan blinked. “To college, I mean. When I go back, in the fall- because I am going- would you come to me? Drive all the way across the country to see me?” Logan’s eyes were wide for a second, taking Colt in as if he were seeing him again for the first time. Then, his gaze softened. His eyes turned to pools of liquid chocolate, the quirk of his lips reverent, the intensity of his stare so fond Colt felt like he might break under it.

 

“I’d go anywhere if it meant getting to you,” he said, so softly and so sincerely that Colt couldn’t find it in himself to doubt it, “anywhere at all. Across the country, across oceans- wherever. You- you mean a lot to me. Wherever you are, that’s where I want to be, and I’ll do whatever it takes to get there.”

 

Colt grinned, broadly, reaching out to curl his fingers in Logan’s bomber jacket and drag him in closer. Logan came willingly, backing Colt up against the pier’s railing as he cupped his hands around his face. His fingers were cold, bitten by the chill of the night air, but as his thumbs swept reverently over Colt’s jaw while his lips slotted against his own, they warmed, melted into Colt’s heat like there was no distinction between them. There was no Colt, no Logan: only them. A unit. Two parts of the same whole.

 

“You’re-” Colt was breathless, forcing words out between slow, intense kisses, “you’re everything to me. You know that, right?”

 

“Yes,” Logan nodded, shuddery breath swallowed by Colt’s lips, “yeah. You’re my world. Always.”

 

“You can’t promise that, idiot,” Colt said with a light laugh. Logan’s grin stretched wide.

 

“Yes, I can,” he pressed a silencing kiss to Colt’s lips again, “just watch me.”

 

Colt didn’t deign to reply, tugging him closer by his lapels again and kissing him. He’d never get bored of it, he didn’t know how he could. Not when Logan was so perfect, when their lips moved together like they’d been made to fit, not when Logan’s fingers curved reverently through the short sides of his hair, when his hands cupped the nape of Colt’s neck and his thumbs brushed his spine in the way that made him shiver. Logan knew him, inside and out. It was a thrilling feeling; scary, exciting, unknown, but somehow Colt didn’t worry about the decision to let him in. Logan was safe. Logan was steady. Logan was his.

 

“Come with me,” Colt said against his lips, “when I go back. Come with me.”

 

“I can’t,” Logan said, “I don’t know anything else. This is all I got.”

 

“We’ll figure it out, together,” Colt’s hand smoothed up his chest, curled around his neck as he pressed his forehead against Logan’s, “you and me.”

 

“I don’t know-”

 

“Say you’ll think about it.”

 

“Colt-”

 

“Please,” he said, voice barely a whisper, “even if it’s not true. I just can’t stand the thought of leaving you here with him.” Logan relaxed against him, leaned into him with a little sigh. He blinked, the tips of his lashes brushing against Colt’s cheek.

 

“Okay,” he said, “promise. I’ll think about it. You and me.” He held up a pinky, and Colt smiled, carefully folding his hand over Logan’s and pushing it away.

 

“I trust you,” he said, lips brushing Logan’s with each word, “even without the pinky promise.” And like a charm, it worked. Logan’s eyes brimmed with adoration, and he was pressing in again, cradling Colt to him like he was the most precious thing in the world, hands cupping his face as if he were afraid that Colt would crumble at any given moment.

 

But Colt wasn’t going anywhere. Nothing could have made him move from this exact spot, fingers buried in the sides of Logan’s t-shirt, holding him close as Logan kissed him again, and again, the ocean crashing against the pier’s supports beneath them. The sky stretched above, an endless, comforting blanket dotted by the occasional bright star, fighting through the city’s haze.

 

The wind whipped Logan’s hair around Colt’s face, the pair of them pressed close together in the encroaching darkness, absorbed wholly in each other. For all that Colt adored Logan, and for how Colt sat high in Logan’s reverence, neither were immune to the mechanisms of fate, and the storm brewing on the horizon stewed; undisturbed, and unnoticed by two young men too caught up in the euphoria of love to notice anything besides each other.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know it's short by comparison and i'm sorry! i'm still found at [@greensconnor](https://greensconnor.tumblr.com/) n i just wanted to get something up. title is from [troublemaker](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LyFA4kDCvCI) by grizfolk which isn't really the Mood but it is on the logan/colt playlist


End file.
